


Wildest Dreams

by AceVII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Connie Springer is a Little Shit, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Dork Jean Kirstein, Funny, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rarepair, Sasha Blouse is a Good Friend, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04, Singing, Songfic, rareship, very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Someone was singing in the shower. Who knew that could lead to a new couple in the Scouts
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I saw one tiktok about this ship and I fell in love with it.

Connie Springer was a fun, hyper, hilarious guy. An all around cool person to be around. No one usually saw past that, even his best friends who called him an idiot. He wasn’t offended about it though, because in all honesty he was an idiot. No one thought he had a graceful bone in body, a serious bone, or even a clever brain cell. One might even call him a comedic relief in the crazy world they lived in.

It was sunset and everyone was returning from building those damn train tracks. All Jean Kirstein wanted to do was take a shower and sleep. However, he got caught up in a conversation with Sasha about the upcoming infiltration into Marley. Mainly Sasha just gushed about what different foods they might have, and what new things they’d experience, but it was still a better conversation than a suicidal blockhead could keep. As they walked towards the men’s showers, their conversation slowly ending, an unfamiliar sound reached their ears.

Was that singing? Jean and Sasha both glanced at each other before the man of the two quietly entered the shared shower room. Steam was filling the room, causing a wave of heat to sweep over him as he entered. Jean glanced at the stall, trying to locate the one being used. Could Armin be singing? He seemed like the type to have a secret voice. He spotted the shower in use, one in a back corner. 

The duel color haired teen walked forward, trying to hear the voice any clearer over the running water. He froze when he made out who was actually singing though. Connie freaking Springer. The goof, the klutz, the...well the idiot. Connie’s voice rang clear now, obviously lost in the melody that it sounded like he came up with, for Jean had never heard a song quite like it. 

_But when he loves me_

_ I feel like I’m floating _

_ When he calls me pretty  _

_ I feel like somebody _

Wait, who was this about. Jean blushed bright red when he realized he called Connie “pretty” as a joke the other day. Was it a joke though? He had sorta meant it, but he had grown experienced at making jokes like that but looking heterosexual. Truth be told, ever since Connie hit puberty, the guy had become a sculpted god in Jean’s eyes. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Was this a gay awakening?

_Even when we fade_

_ Eventually to nothing _

_ You will always be my favorite form of loving _

“He’s really good!” Sasha whispered in his ear.

Jean jumped inches in the air as he spun around and stared at her. “You’re not supposed to be in here!” he hissed quietly.

“Sorry! You didn’t come back out to tell me anything, and I didn’t think it’d matter if the guy was still in the stall!” she whispered back.

Right as the words left her mouth, the curtain slid open and Connie stepped out with a content sigh. However, the sigh turned into a scream when he found Jean and Sasha (mainly Sasha) standing right outside his shower stall.

“What the hell?!” he screamed “Sasha! What are you doing in here?” he asked with a blush as he tightened the towel around his hips.

Jean blushed a bright red as he saw how low it was hanging, but he pushed his pervert thoughts aside for the time being.

“Me and Jean heard someone singing, so he went in to see, but never came out to tell me. So I came in” Sasha shrugged.

Connie blinked. “You didn’t see _any_ flaw in that idea? What if it had been Captain Levi? Or Eren?” 

“Well yeah, the thought never crossed my mind, but hey it was you” she chuckled.

“You have a great voice” Jean blurted out.

Silence. The tallest in the room suddenly felt small as he realized what he had just blurted out.

“I mean, for you,” he added quickly.

Connie smirked and crossed his arms. “Oh really? Your red face makes me think something else is going on inside that head of yours” he commented

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Jean huffed and looked to the side.

Suddenly, his face was turned forward again by Connie’s fingers. “Next time I’ll make it a private performance” the ashy haired teen said with a mischievous smirk.

Jean was out of the bathroom before Sasha could say food. Leaving Connie and her to stare at the path he ran out of. It had happened so fast that there was practically dust in the air. Then the friends then burst out in hysterical laughs. Connie leaning an arm against the wall for support and Sasha sitting on a bench in the middle of the room.

“Oh titans, what happened to him?” Connie asked between laughs. 

Sasha let out a small snort between laughs before answering. “Who knows, it could’ve been a gay awakening for all we know” she joked.

“Doubt it, Jean’s as straight as it gets” Connie sighed “also you should probably leave.”

“Oh right” Sasha giggled “see you at dinner” she called back as she left.”

After dinner, Connie was walking along the corridors when he was pulled into someone's bedroom. Jean’s room. He let out a small gasp as he was trapped between the door and the owner of the room. Jean was looking down at him with a gaze the ashy haired teen couldn’t quite place. 

“Oy Jean, what the hell?” he asked.

“I want to take you up on that private performance now” Jean said bluntly.

Connie felt his ears heat up. “I- what?” he stuttered.

“Sing for me Connie, just for me” Jean demanded, moving them both so he was standing between Jean’s legs as the other sat on the edge of the bed.

The shorter teen stared at his friend, trying to spot any hint of a joke, half expecting Sasha to jump out of the wardrobe and scare him. The scare never came, and the silence dragged on. His friend- no, his crush was being serious. Yes, his crush. He had admired Jean since Trost, but he had never been confident enough to act on anything. When he grew taller and he found girls staring at him in the halls, he realized he might have a chance. Slowly, softly, Connie began to sing.

_He said, "Let's get out of this town_

_ Drive out of the city, away from the crowds" _

_ I thought heaven can't help me now _

_ Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down _

The singing teen slowly began to run his fingers through his friend’s hair. Jean let out a soft groan of pleasure, not used to this relaxing feeling over him.

_He's so tall and handsome as hell_

_ He's so bad but he does it so well _

_ I can see the end as it begins _

_ My one condition is _

Connie slowly brought Jean’s face up so they were looking at each other’s eyes, neither one showing any disgust or regret of what was going on.

_Say you'll remember me standing in a nice vest_

_Staring at the sunset, babe_

_Chapped lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, ah-ha_

_Wildest dreams, ah-ha_

He chuckled at the lips part, and ended it with that last sigh. For a minute there was silence, just the two basking in the feeling of the other being close. Finally Jean stood up, holding Connie’s smaller hands in his larger, and squeezing them gently. Then, as if all of Connie’s secret wishes had been sent to the other, Jean captured the ashy haired teen’s lips in a gentle but firm kiss. Connie wrapped his arms around the neck of his friend? Lover? Jean pulled back and stared lovingly at the shorter teen, bringing his hand up to cup Connie’s cheek. 

“This is one of my wildest dreams come true” he whispered.

Connie chuckled. “Corny,” he joked.

Jean rolled his eyes. “Way to ruin the moment jackass.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Connie said quickly, cupping the other’s face gently “This is one my wildest dreams come true too” he said softly.

They both went to sleep that night in Jean’s bed, legs tangled together and hands intertwined. Connie’s head was resting on Jean’s chest as one of the taller’s arms was wrapped around his waist. They slept peacefully. No nightmares, no staying up, no fear. They were together, and their dreams were sweet. 


End file.
